Within The Mall
by RyouBakuraShadow
Summary: A missing part to Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters. This is taken place after Duelist Kingdom arc ended and during the Dungeon Dice Monsters arc. This happened when Yami Bakura... went to the mall... with a certain Hikari... and things weren't going the way it seems to be...


_**Author's Note: **Greetings, Yu-Gi-Oh! fans. I present to you my second bonus... "Within The Mall". Now, before you read, please know that I am not writing a closing author's note in the very end. Please know that the conclusion is a little **sad**, so don't say I didn't warn you. Now, with that said, enjoy the bonus..._

* * *

**Note - **_**This is a bonus special. **This happened during **Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters **during the first season. This happened after the Duelist Kingdom arc and taken place also during the Dungeon Dice Monsters arc. The scene takes place after the Bakura's said their farewell to Yugi and the others. The scene starts when the Bakura's started hanging by the balcony of their flat... at least, the Yami's. He then started speaking... and this is what happens..._

* * *

**_Within The Mall_**

_**Summary:** A missing part to Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters. This is taken place after Duelist Kingdom arc ended and during the Dungeon Dice Monsters arc. This happened when Yami Bakura... went to the mall... with a certain Hikari... and things weren't going the way it seems to be..._

* * *

"You know... I wondered about you... Why are we doing this again?"

Yami Bakura was sick and tired of it... He was sick and tired of watching his Hikari playing with a ball constantly... in front of his face. He was dull and sleepy of watching him progress the ball rolling back and forth. He was flat from watching how he plays with it... and how unamused it's starting to get. He was dull from having to watch it... and he wanted a new subject to speak. He wanted something else for him... at least to occupy for himself and him. His Hikari told him that he wanted to hang around the balcony and he decided to sit in a lounge that they setup outside. He wished to not do so... but eventually, he gave in.

He eventually said that he wanted to just do something for once... other than watching the ball's progress... but not just any ball: It was one of the seven mystical artifacts, the Millennium Eye. After coming back from Duelist Kingdom, both the Bakura's said their departure from Yugi Moto and his friends, going in their separate ways. After two days later, the Bakura's continued without them and talked about the duelists that actually... made it to the semi-finals of Duelist Kingdom. They then spoke about the adventure and even talked about the others that were involved... but then... his Hikari decided to play with the Millennium Eye. He couldn't sheer his eyes away from it... and this is when the story starts... and Yami Bakura couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stand it any longer. He wished to actually go outside and go somewhere else. He wanted to actually go somewhere besides being in a lounge... and simply sitting there... all day long.

His Hikari looked up when he heard a sound... and the noticed him that he was getting sleepy. He cleared his throat to get his Yami's attention. When he awoke, his Hikari scowled at his face... He then asked, "What's the matter? Don't you like being here?" He then rolled the ball again, but waited patiently for his answer. He wanted to know why he slept... but he wasn't so pleased with the fact of his laziness. He asked, "Why won't you tell me? Are you okay?"

Yami Bakura sat upright. He then replied, "Well... I was thinking of something... but do you know what it is?" He then trailed in a question. "Do you know what I'm talking about?"

The Hikari narrowed his brows at him... again. He wasn't sure as to what he means. He then began as he rolled the ball... "Well... Why don't you tell me? I'm listening..."

Yami Bakura rolled his eyes at him. He thought critically to himself as he fiddles with the Millennium Eye. He had enough of the fact that he was actually paying more attention to it than just him. He was grown fed up and irritated with the way he plays with the ball for five... six... seven... and eight whole hours while being in the balcony of their flat... at least, Ryou Bakura's. He was thoroughly annoyed at how he messes with the ball in his hands. It was like he had nothing to do and nothing makes Yami Bakura ticked. He finds it too unimpressive for himself and he wanted to go somewhere for once in his life. He wanted to go to the mall that he heard of in the television commercial.

A few days before, he was fascinated that it was just in a grand opening... and he wanted his Hikari to come with him. Yami Bakura wanted to invite him to a place that he saw in a commercial... It was the grand opening of a stationary store that's not far from their flat. He wanted to give him a nice present and give him a nice trip. Yami Bakura... for once, wanted his own... his own exhibition to go to... other than thinking of the seven Millennium Items. He felt it was working him off... and so he said... in annoyance... speaking in an impatient manner... tapping his foot. He wanted his Hikari to pay focus on him than the ball itself.

And for once, he didn't want to bother about it... or even the six others.

He spoke in a muttering. "Look here... Hikari... I'm starting to get annoyed what you're doing. Do you know that I'm tired of seeing that ball... at least, every two weeks?"

"What do you mean? What's wrong? What's wrong with you? Are you acting... unwell? Are you okay?" The Hikari asked absentmindedly, but stayed remaining to stare at the rolling ball.

"...I'm fine, but... I want to..." _What am I? Who am I to him? What's with him and that ball... The way he plays it in his hands... What is it with him? Why won't he stop? Can't he give it a rest?_ "Well..." _What was I thinking? What was I thinking that I should... mention about the mall? What was I thinking that he wanted to?!_ "Never mind... You wouldn't understand..."

As he spoke this, the Hikari looked up. He raised an eyebrow at him. As he continues staring at the object, he started... saying... "I... thought you want to go somewhere. Is that what you want? What do you like anyway?" He quickly thought to himself. _I wonder what my Yami likes... but what though? What could he want... at a time like this? He must think that this balcony is so dull to hang around._ He added, "Are you... wishing to go somewhere?"

"I um... want to, but you're starting to give me... a sense of annoyance. Would you quit playing with that ball... even just this once?" _I wonder why my Hikari just asked what I want. Why me though? He wouldn't understand. He's just playing with the ball. What other way that he'll... notice me that I want to go... to that mall? But in what way? _"I could help, but on one condition: Why don't you... stop playing with it first?"

The Hikari paused. He looked into his eyes. He lowered the ball... to speak back... "...Are you okay? What's wrong? Are you tired of it?" He asked in a very sincere voice. "What's the matter? Are you... actually being a bit... dulled out?" _Maybe he's just... a little off today... but why though? Why must he be... acting so like that?_

Yami Bakura sighed. He was getting a lot more off than usual... just as his Hikari thought. He was right that he was. He was acting like that during the straight eight hours. He was getting an annoyance over the ball... but only just a little. He was only wishing to be elsewhere other than just staying and sitting in a lounge. He was correct that he was getting tired of it. He wanted to get his Hikari to stop playing and fiddling with the Millennium Eye.

It was irritating to him for hours and he simply sat there... wishing for it to quit. He wanted to groan over and over about the ball... at least, due to his meddlesome over it. He was getting tired and a little small exhaust as he sat there just considering what to do. He wanted to consider what to do besides being in a chair. For once, he wanted something else. Yami Bakura wanted to be going somewhere other than being at home... at least, his own home. His home... in Domino flat apartments. It was also his Hikari's... but only slight.

Yami Bakura... started saying, "I want to walk... somewhere else... besides being in some balcony. I want something else... but do you know?"

"...Um... Do I know? Um... What do you want? Do you want... to go after something? Like this?" He showed the ball at him. "Do you want... the Millennium Items?"

Yami Bakura shook his head. "No... Not that. For once, I want something else. I want to take a break on getting... the Millennium Items."

"...Really? What's wrong? Are you... after something? What is it? Are you... looking for something?"

"..." Yami Bakura paused and brought... his face closer to his. He made a hard look. From the details of his face, the features shows an unreadable expression. His Hikari couldn't read his thoughts. When he spoke, he didn't expect the answer. "I'm looking... to go somewhere. I want to... go to the mall... with you."

His Hikari... blinked at this. He couldn't believe the words. "...The mall? You want... to go... to the mall?" _What was he thinking? What is he? What is he entirely for saying that? Why does he want to go to some sort of mall?_ "Um... Are you... kidding me or something? What are you?"

"...Do you know me?" He made a dark look... but it wasn't too shallow. From his face, it was lightened although a bit darkish. "I want to go to the mall... with you. I want to, but something... something that was on the television. I saw a part of the mall that has a stationery. An art stationery. Can we go there?"

"...What do you want with it?" He questioned slowly. _What is he thinking? Why does he want to do that? In what way does it have to do with... the Millennium Items? Why in the world would he...? Unless..._ "...Are you... looking for someone?"

"...What do you mean? Why are you saying that?" He was then shocked at his words. At this statement, the Yami felt puzzled... and throughly lost what he means. _What's wrong with him? Why must he... think that I will? What's the matter with him?_ "Why are you... saying this all of a sudden?" He asked skeptically. He couldn't contain his emotion at him. He was getting very... heated in his clothes. "What's wrong?"

The Hikari... slowly... went teary eyed. He wept sadly at him. It only made his Yami made a sour face. "I thought that you... like someone. Who do you like?"

"Who do I like?" He echoed the question in a confused way. "Well..."_ What am I? What is he thinking that I...?_ "No one in particular... But why do you ask? Are you... telling me that I... was going to... see someone?"_ What's wrong with him? Who does he think he is?! Why am I a man... that has to hear this?! Why is he thinking that I...? Was he thinking that I will?_ "Hikari... Please talk to me. I don't know what you're talking about. What are you saying?"

"...You're seeing soneone, aren't you?! You want to see someone... and date that person."_ I knew it! He hates me! _"Do you hate me?" He shot the words immediately. It was the first time... that the Hikari... spoke this to him. Yami Bakura... wasn't sure as to why he says those words, but he didn't reply. When he said nothing, the Hikari then shot out... "You... hate me. You hate me then. Do you not... like me? Do you hate me... and like someone else?"

The Yami couldn't hold it back. He couldn't help... but retort in return. "...What do you mean?!"_ What's wrong with him?! What's wrong with him and the way... he said that?! What is he thinking that I will?!!_ "Look... I thought you wanted to be... going somewhere, but not this! I am not going to see someone!"

The Hikari wanted... to argue back. It wasn't turning out the way he wants. He shouted... "...Yes, you are! You like someone! You don't love me! You hate me!" The Hikari started weeping... and covered his face. He cried out, "You hate me! You hate me!! You don't love me! Why do you look for someone else?!"

"..." The Yami watched him sadly... and shook his head. He couldn't take it anymore... with his crying. He watched him sob, but he didn't reply. He critically thought to himself in a frown._ What is he thinking that I will...? What's wrong with him?! Why must he think that? Does he think that all the time?_ "...I am not looking for someone to date. I'm not seeking for anyone. What are you talking about?"

"...Because I thought you like somebody! Do you like... Yugi?" The Hikari asked in tears._ Maybe he likes someone. I just knew it. He likes someone and lied to me. He lied... to me everyday. Why must he think that I don't know it?_ "I thought you like him."

"...What do you mean?!" Yami Bakura said, exasperated this time. "And I thought you like someone too... but this isn't what I thought!" He made a sour... face at him._ What is he thinking?! Why must he think that I will?! Is he believing that I don't?!_ "You know what? Maybe... I shouldn't mention the mall to you. Why do you think I will?! I'm not seeing someone!"

"...No?"_ What? He's not? Then... Why does he...? Why does he want to go to the mall?_ "Then, what do you want? Why do you...? Why do you want to go somewhere?"

...

They both went silent... standing there, rooted on the spot. The Yami and the Hikari gazed into each other... not saying another word at amongst each other. They stood there and didn't made a sound. After two minutes, the Yami sighed... and began to speak. He spoke slowly... the words that his Hikari never thought he would say... but he listened mutely. The following words... was a shock to his Hikari... and he never thought he would... hear his confession. The confession was carefully explained... and very less brief. The Yami slowly... answered... in a very small way.

Yami Bakura gave out, "...To be... with you. I wanted... to buy you something. Why are you thinking... that I'm having... some sort of date?"_ What am I to him? Why must he think that? What am I?!_ "You know... I just wish you don't say that. I'm not having any interest with anyone..."_ That is... At least, for the time being... I don't know who to like... but someday. One day..._ "Look, can we go... to the mall? I just... think it's nice." He rubbed his neck... meekly. _What am I? Why does he like me? "_I just want to spend time with you. That's all... I ask for."

The Hikari lowered his hands... and stare into his brown pupils. He then said... "...Really?"_ What am I? Who am I... that he says that? What's him and his ways? Why must he...? I guess... he must be... not interested._ "So... You want to go to the mall? With me?"

He nodded... firmly. He was sincere about... his words. "...Yes. With you... and you only. That's all... I want... from you."

Yami Bakura... for once, soften up. He approached him cautiously. When he approached him, he slowly... placed his arms around him... and caressed his face. He lowered his head and sighed... muttering... to him... in a very unknown... behavior. It was unreadable... and very... concealed. He wasn't sure if he should ever explain... but he knew that soon he'll have to... tell his feelings. He knew that one day he'll have to tell... but he was currently a little off sided. He wasn't sure as of what to tell... at least, as of yet... but he knew that he wouldn't until... in another time.

_I can't tell him as of yet... but I knew he won't put it down. I knew one day that he will learn... but at least, soon. I can't tell him yet... but I knew it'll take some time for me. I just don't know right now... but I just wish... that he will understand one day. One day, he'll learn the truth. One day... he'll learn about me... and even them. I'm not sure as of what to explain... but can I do? What must I do?_

_What must I do... as he cries? Must I be... always hiding the truth? What am I? Who am I to myself that I should? Maybe... he might learn about me someday. Maybe he'll learn to like me... and maybe... He might like me once I told him... one day though. One day... I wish I could... but I... feel so sad and depressed... I just wish that he knew... me from the start._

_Yet... Would he run away though if he finds out?_

_I mustn't tell him yet... but soon._

_Someday, he'll know... but not now. I might as well... hint it... for the time being._

"Look... Hikari... I am not looking for someone. But what's wrong with you? Are you... saying that you... like me?"

"...I um..."_ Why won't he know? Why won't he like me... always? Doesn't he... know how much I... cared? I like him... but he needs... to understand me. If only he knew... If only he knew what he means to me._ "I um... like you. Please... Tell me... if you like me." He made a pleading gaze. He wanted to search for... an answer. "Do you?"

"...Well... I um... maybe like you. Maybe. I just..."_ What am I... that he thinks that? I only knew him since... the ring was with him... but who am I? What am I? Does he like me?_ "...Do you... like me for some reason?"

"...Yes. I um... like you. I always... like you. Don't you... like me? If you're not looking for Yugi... Who are you looking for?"_ What am I... thinking he'll like me? What am I? Who am I kidding? I must be... dreaming that he does. "...I wish... you tell me... the truth. Do you like anyone?"_

"...I um..." It was then that Yami Bakura frowned. He couldn't believe a word he said to him._ What is he thinking that I will?_ He repeated in thought._ What is he entirely? Who does he think... he is that I would? What am I?! What's him and me? Do I know?_ "...Please... Let's just go... to the mall. Please?"

"...Okay then. But I still think... that you like someone. I thought you like... Yugi or... his friends. He told me he likes you. Do you not like him? Do you care?"

"..." _What is this? Who am I thinking he does? Yugi and the others like me? But then again... I knew that it's that way. If only he knew what I'm like... but I don't want the others to know... _Yami Bakura... started muttering under his breath. He muttered, "You know... I'm not looking for anyone. I just wish that you... stop saying that. I'm not interested with anybody... at least, for now. I just wish... you tell me your ways... and your feelings."

"..."_ Who am I? What am I? So... He's not... looking for anyone? But why not? Why won't he tell me?_ "Do you... like anyone... anyone at all?"

"...Not at this time." Yami Bakura... said this in a mumbled tone... feeling a little small. He wasn't completely sure as to why he says this._ What am I? Who am I? I just wish he tells me... but who am I that he would? What's wrong with him?_ "Hikari... Can we... just go now?"

"...Okay. Just let me... get into my outdoor clothes. I need to change and get a shower."

"...Fine. Go ahead."

And so... He let his Hikari go showering and to change into new clothes... and he waited for a few minutes. He waited patiently... and before long, they went off on their way to the city. The city of Domino...

—{o}—

"...So... Where are we going?"

"Why are you... asking that?! I told you... we're going to the mall."

"...But why?! Why won't you tell me... why we're going there?!!"

The Hikari walked side by side with his Yami... and they argued a little from actually going on their way towards the Domino Super Mall. Yami Bakura was getting thrilled that he was going to see the mall like he wished. It was the first time he ever went there... but he finds that it's an adventure that's worth the price. He was starting to get anticipated over the trip to the Domino Super Mall... but his Hikari finds it not that much. He simply tossed the ball on his hands... catching it up and down as he walked next to him. He then thought to himself that his Yami was just a silly man to think of such things over some mall. As they walked, the Yami and the Hikari spoke so little with each other... but then... His Yami couldn't take anymore of his tossing with the Millennium Eye.

He started speaking to him immediately. "...Why are you tossing that? Aren't you tired of tossing that ball? Give it a rest!"

"...But I like it! I like the ball... and it's better than some mall! Why don't you understand? I don't see the point about some mall. Why won't you listen to me?" The Hikari pleaded as he tossed it more and more.

It was starting to annoy him greatly. Yami Bakura sighed and shook his head at him. He knew that he'll ever understood him at all...

_What's his problem? Why must he tossed that ball? What's the deal with that ball for him?! I can't stand that ball he's tossing... and yet... I knew he likes it. Why must he insists on some... on some ball like the Millennium Eye? I suppose he cares only for that... but who am I? What am I entirely over the Millennium Eye? Why must he insists on just playing with it?_

_Doesn't he know that it's not to play with? "...Hey... I need to ask you something. It's about... the ball you're playing... Can I talk?"_

"...Sure. Tell me about the ball and why you don't like me tossing it. Why do you hate me tossing it?"

The Yami exhaled. He was getting a little pestered with his ways and how he was acting like he was not listening to him as well. He then gave the words... "...Listen carefully. It's about the ball that you're holding. I feel that you shouldn't tossed that in the air. It's not some sort of play thing. It's not a toy... Hikari... It's the Millennium Eye, not a play toy of a ball to bounce or toss in the air. I want you to quit playing with it. I have an important assignment for it... at least, for you." He then added in a raised eyebrow. "...Do you know what I'm talking about?"

"...Do I? What do you mean?" He paused and stopped himself from pacing. He lifted the ball in his hands. "...What is it with you and the Millennium Eye?"

"...You mean..." Yami Bakura stopped his pace too. He looked down at the ball and pointed at it. "...You mean to tell me that you don't know anymore? I mean, you did like that Eye. Why do you though?"

"...Because I... thought it was neat. Why do you... find it less like something to cause attention?"

"...You know..." Yami Bakura looked into his face. In his eyes, he was hollow and blank... for once in his life. He simply made a dark expression on the features of his eyes. He then explained in a serious tone. "...I need you to focus on the mission... to obtain all the items. You must find them on your own. You know about the puzzle, the eye, and even the ring..." He pointed at his chest. He was indicating the artifact around his neck. He simply made a serious look. "...Do you know what I'm telling you?"

"I guess..." He blankly said as well. He stared at the ball for some minutes. He then replied, "I suppose we had to find them all. But how can we?" He then gazed at him. "...Where could we find them?"

"...Sometime. Sometime soon. Promise me." He then darkly said the next words... "...Promise me that you will find them all. You will have what you want. I promise. Can you do that?"

"...I..." He then nodded firmly. "...I promise. I want to find them... no matter what. I just wish... you tell me why you need them." He then worded... "...Why do you... want them though?"

"...Because... they are... important to me. Just promise me." He then cleared his throat. He started walking along with him... returning to the path towards the mall. He was gettting a little tempted at the mall all over again. He wanted to avoided any sudden words about the Millennium Items... at least, for the time being. He was rather nervous and very precautious. He then spoke... "So... What do you like at the mall? Do you like anything?"

"...Well... I am thinking of getting some food to eat. What about you?" He walked as well next to him and they set off in an anticipated pace. "...I want food. What about you?" He placed the ball in his pocket. They started traveling on towards the Domino mall. "Where do you like... to go to?"

"...Let's just say... a certain mall place that I like. I want to surprise you. So... Let's go."

—{o}—

The Yami and the Hikari traveled their way towards the double doors and they were amazed at what they noticed. They seemed content and in awe at the mall and its stores. Everywhere they went, they were amazed at what they see... but with an amused expression. They simply smiled and laughed throughout the time... and Yami Bakura was pleased and satisfied at what he noticed. He was simply smiling and grinned at some things around the mall... and his Hikari couldn't obtained his amusement at the mall as well. He was simply amazed at it all... and he smiled with a grin too. He was amazed at it all... and even felt happy that he ate with him. They ate in a restaurant that they find very interesting... and yet...

It was rather a five star buffet. Yami Bakura was rather happy to pay at the buffet... which made his Hikari very excited. They ate together and laughed throughout the day... enjoying the meal and their choice of food. They ate hungrily at the food they chose... but very soon... They were full of food to their stomach. They simply ate and ate a lot... but they couldn't stay for long. They wanted to go to other places in the mall... but they weren't exploring it all. They wanted to look at others... others that were interesting and very high raised for them. They were enjoying themselves and had a good time with each other... until... the nightfall.

It was getting late in the afternoon... and they wanted to head home. They wanted to go home immediately before the sun was going downward. They simply sat by the bench near the mall... to wait for a ride home. They simply stared into their bags that they bought from the stores. Yami Bakura bought a few stationery items. He was lucky that they had a discount in their stores... and they were an easy bargain. He checked his bag of things. He was happy that they went to the mall... for just this one day.

He simply glanced at his Hikari in happiness. He then checked his face... He was smiling when he noticed his closed eyes. He smiled at him... and brushed his face softly. He couldn't resist to actually touch him. He was content in his dreams and he was very asleep. Yami Bakura softly... took his hand away from his face and checked his watch. It was getting very late... and the bus was almost arriving. Yami Bakura leaned against the bench.

He then muttered... "...I wonder if the bus will come. But where is it? Where is that bus? It's getting late."

He tapped his foot within the ground. He then closed his eyes... like his Hikari's. He then pondered as he... closed them hard. He starting to get a little drowsy.

He then shut his mind and slept in a drowsy slumber...

_—{o}—_

_"...Hurry up... We need to go!"_

_Yami Bakura ran towards his way to the exit of Duelist Kingdom. It was the end of the tournament of the semi-finals. He was getting rather excited that he was going home. His Hikari was getting tired and very... very unlike himself. _

_He then spoke... "...I really... don't feel well. Why do we had to go?" He then raced along with him, side by side. "...Why do we had to go home? Do we have to? But why though? I want to stay. Please?"_

_The Yami froze from his speed in walking. He then scowled at his face. He was getting rather crestfallen at him. He then spoke in a growl. He wasn't pleased at his attitude. _

_He then replied at him... "...Why are you being that way? Aren't you happy? Why aren't you happy about coming back to Domino?" He then barked, "Let's go! Let's go, Hikari!"_

_"...But why though? I don't want to! I never want to leave! I want to get the items!"_

_"...But I thought you care about getting them next time! Why won't you listen to me?" His Yami snarled at him and pushed his Hikari inside the helicopter. The helicopter of Seto Kaiba's that he flied to get Mokuba Kaiba... his very own brother. He then commanded at him. "...Let's go!! Why won't you listen?!! Why are you stalling? Why aren't you listening?!! Talk to me!! Why?!! Why do you care... about some items?!"_

_"...Because I want them for me! I want them all to myself! Why won't you care for me as well?!!"_

_"...Because I thought... you wanted to go home! Why don't you...?!"_

_—{o}—_

"...Wake up! Talk to me! The bus is here!"

"...What?"

Yami Bakura awoke with a start. The bus arrived and the driver was tapping at the steering wheel. He was rather in a ticked manner. He waiting in a patient way... and stared at him. The Hikari made a sad look on his face... although it was only a shed of light. From the light of the bus, the Hikari made a sad face at him and he felt... very worried. He was worried for once in his life. He was worried about him and why he slept on the bench... but Yami Bakura made a blank stare.

He then spoke in a mutter... "...I'm fine. I was just... dreaming is all..." He rubbed his eyes. "...So... What happened?"

"...You slept over when the bus arrived. The bus was... there for some minutes. Why didn't you wake up? Are you okay?" The Hikari said worriedly. "Talk to me... Are you fine?"

"...I um... I'm fine," he repeated again... but this time, in a very firm way. He then stood up. "...Now... Let's get on the bus... and quickly. I need some time to sit anyway." He then went inside along with his Hikari. He then placed himself towards the seat to the front and sat next to him. He then spoke in a mutter... "...It makes me wonder what I dreamt over. What is that anyway?"

_I wonder what was that... Why must I see that? Why am I... listening to something that I'll hear the next time? What is this?_ He thought blankly as he stared at the window.

His Hikari was watching in a worried way. He was rather worked out about him... and he simply stared at him only for the rest of the time.

He then spoke in a worried tone... "...Are you okay? Talk to me! Say something... Are you fine?"

"...I um..." _What is this? Where am I? I just feel..._ He placed his hand to his face.

Yami Bakura sighed deeply... making his Hikari in a panic.

He simply couldn't resist to ask questions during the ride home. He then spoke in a manner that he never wants him to be in a mall ever again like that and he simply just stood by his side as the bus took them back to the Domino apartments. He then spoke that he never wants to see his Yami acting blankly in a muffled far away from his ears. As they left out of the bus, they simply paid... and left to go inside their home.

He then thought to himself... all alone in bed.

_What's wrong with me? Why did I get that vision? What was that and why must it be...? Did I dreamt that on my own? But why though? How can this be? Why must I be... this blank about some dream? But who am I... really for him? _

_What am I to him that he will... get that way? Could it be that he... will have a repeated life ahead? But why though? How can this be? What must I do? What must I do for him or this life? I guess I can't do anything about it and I... was just dreaming away... but why though? Was that... a vision of something I'll foresee?_

_I guess I am... in deep trouble. I guess I can't... do anything about it. What must I do as I lie here in bed? I guess I can't do anything I wish in life... but maybe... I'll know in years time... but then again... What must I do as always? What can I do as I... lie in the bed.. dead like? I guess... my life is falling apart... very soon._

_Maybe then I'll... tell another tale about me... in years time. Maybe I will... see the light of my life and why I feel like I'm... falling to pieces... I guess I can't do anything I want in years time... and this nightmare is going to end hopefully soon. Will I ever be the same? Will I survive from this? Maybe I'll know sooner... at least... someday... Someday... Sometime..._

_Sometime in a new life after this... when in time... I see..._

_When I see a new life with my Hikari... and them. _

_What will I do as time pass? What must I do as always? What must I do as usual in life? I guess I can't stay around forever in this lifetime... but will I... be able to stand stronger? Will I ever be able to stand on my will? But what must I do? What can I do for him as always? Should I tell him?_

_Should I tell him the truth about my visions? But what am I? Who am I? I guess I can't stay for him for long... and yet..._

_Why must I ask to myself all alone? Why must I bother with these visions? Am I a man that needs a better person to talk to? But who though? What can I do as I stay within the dark of the room? What must I do as I lay in bed in thought to myself? I guess... until another time. Until another time..._

_Until the next time that I will go to... Duelist Kingdom on my own._


End file.
